


Snake in the storage room

by villainelffangirl



Category: DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad - Fandom, Suicide squad hell to pay
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainelffangirl/pseuds/villainelffangirl
Summary: A group of well known villains stop at the diner you are working at. One particular villain takes a liking to you and corners you in the storage room.
Relationships: Copperhead/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Snake in the storage room

“Hey can you go take the plates out to the group at the far booth. They are the last lot of customers for the night and I am heading home”, my manager called out to me as I was stacking boxes of napkins, straws and other non perishable supplies. 

“Sure thing boss”, I said with a fake smile. I knew something was up by how quickly he wanted to get out of here. He always does this when he thinks shits about to go down. Last week a group of bikers came in and the bastard fled leaving me and Mickey the cook to serve over ten roudy men. I ended up staying late into the night and early the next morning to cleanup the mess after a massive fight broke out leaving the place almost completely trashed. 

I put the box I was holding up on the shelf and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a large tray of food and rushed out to the dining room. When I first looked at the group I thought that they must have been a group of cosplayers heading home from a convent. But as I got closer I realised how wrong I actually was. There taking up two whole booths were some of the country’s most notorious criminals. Harley Quinn, killer frost, dead shot, captain boomerang, bronze tiger and copperhead. 

As I asked who ordered what on the tray I couldn’t help but feel that someone was watching me. As I placed each tray down on the table I saw copperhead eyeing me intensely. Every time I leant down I saw his eyes shift down to my chest like he was trying to look down my pink uniform shirt. 

“Is there anything else I can get you?” I asked putting on a fake smile. 

“We’re all good sweetheart”, Captain boomerang said before giving me a pat on my ass. “We will give you a shout if we change our minds. Okay love”. He winked at me. 

“Perv”, killerfrost muttered as I turned away from them. 

“Oooh oooh ooh! Can you get me an ice cream float?” Harley called out. 

“Sure thing”, I replied as I went behind the counter. “What flavour soda would you like?” 

“Surprise me”, she laughed. I nodded and grabbed a glass from the shelf. I quickly whipped up a (F/Soda) float and rushed it out to her. She didn’t even bother to thank me as I placed the drink down in front of her. 

I quietly crept away from the group and headed back out to the storage room. I figured I could wait them out and get some work done at the same time. 

From the corner of my eye I saw copperhead get up from his seat. 

“Where ya going lizard breath?” I heard Harley say as I exited the room. 

“Bathroom”, was all he said. As I passed the kitchen I caught a glimpse of Mickey rushing to clean the kitchen. Clearly he wanted to get out of here as badly as I did. I returned to the storage room and went back to stocking the shelves. I didn’t care if they dined and dashed. I knew if that happened it would get taken from my paycheque but I didn’t care. It’s a small price to pay for not being killed. 

As I stocked the shelves I heard the door open behind me. 

“Need anything Mickey?” I asked not bothering to turn around. I frozen when I felt a pair of large hands gently grasp my hips. 

“I’m not Mickey”, copperhead whispered into my ear before turning me around to face him. 

“W what do you want?” I asked nervously. He was so close. I felt very intimidated. He was so tall plus with all his rumoured “enhancements”I knew he could kill me in seconds if he wanted to. I looked over him eyeing his metallic tail. I have seen on the news what that appendage was capable of. 

“The same thing you do”, he relied. Before I could ask him what he meant by that, he lifted me up off the floor until I was eye level with him and pressed me hard against the shelves. I squealed in surprise and wrapped my arms around his shoulders for support. I did not want to get dropped. The supervillain pressed his lips hard against mine and started to kiss me, his forked serpent like tongue asking for entrance. I moaned into the kiss as I wrapped my legs around his waste. I allowed his tongue access to my mouth to deepen the kiss. He moved one of his hands from my hip and used it to push my pink uniform skirt up exposing my legs. I moaned as he ran his hand up my leg and massaged my clit through my underwear. I pulled him closer and ground my hips hard against him. 

Never in my life did I think I would be this close to a supervillain and not as a hostage. Copperhead used one of his razor sharp nails to cut a hole in my underwear right where my opening was. Soon I could feel him fiddling with his belt, pushing his pants down just enough to free his manhood. It felt hard and long against my ass. He lifted me slightly higher so he could properly aim his rod towards my opening before lowering me down, impaling me. I moaned even louder into his mouth as inch by inch his rod was pushed into me. Copperhead grabbed my hips and started to lift me up and down along his shaft. I cried out in pleasure. My legs tightened around his waist. I tried to hold back my moans incase his travelling companions or Mickey could hear us. 

Copperhead suddenly spun us around and through me down on top of the pile of boxes I hadn’t put away yet. I lay back as he lifted my legs and placed them against his shoulders. He grabbed hold of my hips and thrust into me wildly. 

“Ohh god!” I cried out as his rod hit something deep inside of me. I think he liked the sounds I was making. Copperhead grabbed the front of my blouse and impatiently undid the buttons until my bra was exposed to him. 

“Lovely”, he cooed as he slid his hands into my bra and pulled my breasts out. He massaged them before leaning down to run his tongue across my nipples. His tongue was inhumanly long. I moaned thinking about what else that tongue could do. 

“You are incredible”, cried out as he gently sucked one of my tits. I look down to see him wink at me. He pulled away from me and flipped me over onto my stomach. He wrapped his hands around my torso and grabbed hold of my breasts, plunging his rod into me from behind. He pulled me up from the boxes and pressed me hard against his body. His rod pumped harder and faster into my opening. 

“Tell me you like this”, he growled into my ear. 

“I I like this”, I gasped out. He picked up his speed. 

“Tell me how much you love this!”

“Sooooo much”, I cried. 

“Say my name”, he growled pinching my nipples painfully hard. 

“Copperhead”, I cried. 

“Louder”, he thrust harder. 

“COPPERHEAD!” I screamed. My body began to tremble. He flipped me back around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he lifted me back up. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist and pressed me hard against the wall. His thrusts became wild and erratic. I bit down on my lower lip as I felt my orgasm begin to build. 

I tried desperately to hold back my screams of pleasure. I buried my face in his shoulder to muffle my screams. His chest vibrated as he laughed at my pitiful attempts to keep quiet. 

“Where do you want it?” He asked. I was so focused on my own pleasure to hear what he was saying. Frankly I didn’t care about what he had to say. He lay me back down on top of the now semi crushed boxed and continued to ram into me like a jackhammer. 

All of the sudden he pulled out of me and cam all over my thighs. I lay across the boxes panting loudly. Copperhead quickly composed himself and fixed his pants. Before I even had a chance to sit back up, copperhead reached under my skirt and grabbed my underwear. He pulled them off me and tucked them into his pocket. 

I lay there shocked as he winked at me and left me alone in the storeroom. 

I got up and stood by the door listening to the villain group as they finished what was left of their meals. 

“Where’s my burger?” I heard copperhead say. 

“It was going cold so I ate it”, a male voice said. 

“I was planning on eating it when I got back”, copperhead snarled. 

“Relax I the chef is bring out another”, another voice said. 

“Thanks floid”, copperhead muttered. 

I sat in silence in the doorway as I waited for the group to finish their meals and leave. 

After what felt like forever the bell on the door chimed, letting me know that they had left. I quickly grabbed a rag and cleaning spray and ran out into the dining room. As I approached the table I saw that they had left a largish wad of cash. More then what their meals were worth. 

I took the cash and put their meals worth in the til. The rest I divided between myself and Mickey. We usually pulled our tips anyway. 

I looked out the windows and saw the group pile into a camper van. Copperhead jumped into the drivers seat. He saw me staring at him through the window. The meta human smirked at me before winking. The van drove out of the parking lot and zoomed down the road. Disappearing into the night.


End file.
